Everything's A Conspiracy: Everything is Connected
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: The Presences; They were St. George's Police Force, discovering every conspiracy, and uncovering all crime in even the smallest nook and cranny of the city, but how will the world's greatest police force react when they have been the puppet on the strings of the Mors Mortis, and only blindly obeying their command when they don't even know themselves?
1. The Beginning - The Start of A Tale

**Hey, I'm starting a fic that's been floating around my mind for ages. I'm taking a break from my other stories because I have no muse... and on one of them I might have deleted some chapters (*cough* eight *cough*) I feel really bad because I can't be bothered to re-write them but I'll have them done by the summer, since when school ends, I'm officially free... until I start uni... **

**Thingy: Hetalia but I've decided to kind of have it like Criminal Minds**

**Main Character: Fem Scotland**

**Place: (Totally Made Up) St. George capital of Elsewhere.**

* * *

The Scottish detective tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear as she stared down at the notepad in front of her, reading the notes she had made. Her feet were on the desk in front of her, white socks and boots forgotten, kicked off in the corner of the room, black and sulking.

She pulled out a blue pen from her black jeans, ignoring the many pens littered across her desk. Some had run out of ink from constant use, others were different colours each representing something different and others had been knocked from the pot in her frustration.

She began to chew the pen while she thought, a bad habit she couldn't seem to get rid of, while her emerald green eyes traveled around the room, trying to look for some inspiration. She had some ideas of what the criminal could be but nothing was solid, her ideas were too broad and it frustrated her.

The wooden door swung open, slamming into the bleach white wall with a loud bang as a blonde haired man with green eyes that mirrored her own, slammed his hands onto the desk. "There's another victim, the marks match all the murderers style, tell me you have something Ally."

"I can make some educated guesses, if that helps little bro." She said as she closed the notepad with a satisfying noise and offered her brother, and chief, a smile.

"Anything would be brilliant right now dear." He said.

"Chill England ain't your stereotype a calm and collected lad?" She asked offering him a wink. "Anyway, I'm saying it has to be a lad, not sure if it's older or younger but the markings are too brutal for a female, you'd have to be pretty strong to inflict them."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Well, lasses are generally weaker than men due to their smaller size and stuff but generally if a lass wants to kill someone it's quick. They usually take satisfaction in the fact their victim is dead, which honestly makes them harder to catch while a lad usually takes satisfaction in the torture." Ally said with a shrug. "Anyway, Arthur, stop interrupting me. The lad was probably left by a long term partner, less likely a girlfriend; I see it leaning towards a fiancé or wife. I know the age gap is pretty big but those years I'd say your appearance doesn't change all that much so, he's probably killing anyone who's at her age... although... he could be gay and finds that in its self sinful, and when he can't 'get it up' for a lass he becomes frustrated and kills the lass in frustration."

"St. George is majority atheist city; very few would call his gayness sinful."

"I don't know, it can also depend where you're from. Look at us, in Scotland it's not a big thing, nobody really cares, in England you've only just accepted gay marriage and in America, the rule changes per state... but Alfred seems chilled on the matter." Ally shrugged. "My profile is a lad, under forty, most likely under thirty, white, is middle class or lower. Maybe look at people who are stereotyped gays, but at a last resort."  
"Not everything fits into its stereotypes dear." Arthur said as he stood.

"We do. English are polite and follow rules, the Scottish make great doctors."  
"I didn't think that was a stereotype." Arthur said dryly.

"The tenth doctor."

"I'm not following you."

"Allons-y."

"You're insane."

"The shows British." She shouted at him as he walked out.

"I'm going to debrief the team." He called back.

"Aye aye, Captain." She said before murmuring. "Jackass."

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this ridiculously short chapter, there's probably more AN than story. In Colab with FriedMashmellows, which I have a feeling I spelt wrong. And I think I've left a few questions in there and I plan to answer them in future chapters. **


	2. The Heart - The Symbol Of Love

**So this is like double the last one... well the writing at least, I'd hate to leave you with double the AN. I hope you enjoy, FriedMashmellows is awesome so you have to check 'em out. I feel like I've spelt the name wrong but hey enjoy!**

* * *

Scotland sat at her desk, cracking her knuckles, as she waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for exactly, but she felt it, in her gut... or maybe she was just hungry but the clock only read 4pm, way too early for dinner but maybe Alfred had donuts?

She shook her head, dreading the idea of consuming the fried heart attack in the shape of a circle with a pointless hole in the middle. It was almost ironic, she'd brave the food cooked by her 'darling' younger brother, that almost kill Prussia but she wouldn't touch an item of food that one of her friends, no colleague eat all day every day.

"What happened to the days when people showered you in affection for solving murders?" She mumbled to herself as she pulled out her white phone her hand covered the brand of the phone but it looked like it was some sort of fruit, unlocking the screen and began to play flappy birds, the most anger inducing game she'd ever seen in her life. It made her want to bounce her phone off the wall but the fact she'd paid half a grand for her phone and her insurance didn't cover purposefully breaking the phone, she decided against it.

The clock reached five when she finally put the phone down, fuming she'd died on 1239, one off breaking her streak. An hour off taping had murdered her finger, so she stood up and wandered to the kitchen, to make herself a cup of tea.

Romano stood by a mahogany counter, chopping tomatoes and he grumbled curses about Spain who was sulking in the corner sat down on a stool and he pouted and twiddled his thumbs, with a suspicious red mark on his white shirt and a bit of... tomato on his sergeant insignia. Ally raised an eyebrow as she moved to the red kettle on top of the a black worktop next to the coffee machine with the labelled 'Alfred's, don't touch!'.

"Antonio?" She said as she flicked the switch and got a cup that read Mr. Grumpy, with the Mr scribbled out in black marker pen by god knows who and Miss written just below it, placed a teabag in it and got the milk from the fridge.

Spain immediately perked up, smiling at her. "Sí chica?"

"Has Arthur debriefed you all yet about the murderers supposed profile?" She asked, as she watched the kettle begin the spring to life.

"Sí chica, but he said that we should wait for the autopsy reports." Antonio said. "I've got my rounds to do chica; I'll see you at dinner." He left and Romano let out a sigh of relief.

"What's for dinner Lovino?" Ally asked Romano was the police departments head chef; the other chefs were Belgium and Hungry, who was out on the field more than she was in the kitchen.

"Just some Pasta and a Tomato sauce, are you staying for dinner?" He asked.

She hid a yawn with the bag of her hand as the kettle finished boiling. "I might just go home as soon as my shift is over and hit the hay."

Lovino looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "You'd suffer through you brothers cooking when you could eat mine?" He asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well for ages; I'll just throw a ready meal in the microwave and eat that." She smiled tiredly at him. "It isn't that bad anyway."  
"... It almost killed Prussia... We all thought Prussia had died." Lovino said. "We were preparing a funeral for him."  
Ally let out a small laugh. "Maybe I've just built up a resistance to it, I'm like some amazing superhero that is resistant to all poisons, aye?" She smirked as Lovino chuckled.

"I'll put some in a container for you; you can take it home and heat it up." He offered her a kind smile.

"I might lose my superpower if I don't suffer through Arthur's food." She said with a smirk and poured the hot water into the cup, began to stir the teabag in it. She finished making her tea and looked at the clock. "I'm on shift until six... I'm going down to the lab." She said.

The lab was Norway's domain; the mysterious Nordic pulled on his white gloves and made sure all his scrubs were on correctly before tying a white apron around himself. He looked strange without his hat on, leaving just light blonde hair, a lack of a cross clip and instead replaced by hair grips to keep his hair from his face.

He picked up the scalpel and looked down at the body in front of him, a blonde woman, no older than 22. Marks that looked like scratches on her face but were clearly created by a serrated edge knife, a slash across her chest which was clumsily stitched up.

Ally sat in the viewing room and pressed a button. "This is Scotland, can I watch?" She asked.

She saw Norway nod on the screen.

"The Date is the 21st of April 2014, the time is 17:15, and the victim is currently unknown." He said, all autopsies were recorded for later viewing. "Scotland, there should be other reports in there."

She looked around and spotted some light brown folders in the tray, she flicked through them as he drabbled on about the marks and state of the victim until she heard the words.

"I'm going to make the first incision over where the heart is, I believe the attacker sliced upon her chest and stabbed her straight in the heart to make her death more traumatic." She watched Norway cut the chest and then saw him drop the scalpel, and scramble to get it back.

She pressed the button, swallowing her tea. "Is everything okay?"  
"The victim is missing her heart."

Scotland opened her mouth and then closed it but then opened it again. "The markings still suggest the same murder though?"  
"Yes, there are the standard scratches on the cheek and hawk carved onto the back." Norway said. "I believe maybe out attacker wants to get more attention, he may be losing all control he has."

"Would you agree with loss of someone close?" She asked and Norway nodded.

"It is possible he feels rejected." Norway agreed.

"And this is his release... but he isn't getting the attention he needs... Is there any substances in the body?" She asked.

"Are you asking if the woman got raped?" Norway asked bluntly. "No, she didn't. There is however some foreign substance inside of her, I assume she got drugged."

"Get the forensics onto it if you haven't already, I'll leave my phone on if you need me." She said and left, leaving a half empty cup of tea behind.

* * *

**Again I hope you enjoyed, I'm not entirely sure I captured Norway right but I think it's hard to write him as well as that if he is doing an autopsy, he can't be totally quite.**


	3. The Stomach - A Slow and Painful Death

**Hey again guys, this is the third chapter. FriedMarshmellow was more than a massive help, they wrote more than half of this chapter, so you have to check 'em out. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Germany squinted as the rain clung in fat globules on his half moon glasses, he took them off; As Italy (a lawyer and part-time field agent when he feels brave enough) was busy putting off his stressing paperwork and began to play with the small little puppies, that were born just a month ago,

"Aw you're so cute, ve~" He cooed, letting the little German shepherd lick his nose, hearing the all too familiar voice of his friend, Germany glared at the procrastinating lawyer.

"Italy! Put down ze dog and get on with your papervork!""

"But, Germany..." Italy whined. "It's only nine in the morning; I don't want to be awake."

"Nein buts, your need to vork and zat's final." Germany snapped.

Italy let out an overly dramatic sigh, placing the puppy on the floor and ruffling its fur with another forlorn sigh and walked out, sulking as he brushed the bits of straw and dust from his blue suit.

"Mein Gott." Germany murmured.

They stood outside the lab, watching as Norway skilfully dissected the fresh corpse, Prussia (under his 'tough' exterior) was always squeamish when it came to the lab (and Norway) but there was something about Scotland's general appearance that calmed him in any situation, especially when it came to the lab, she treated it like a normal occurrence for her (which it was) but for him, it was the complete opposite, he hated going to the labs, last time there was a fresh corpse under the steel scalpel of Norway, he was nauseous and dizzy he had in fact fainted, as Spain turned green and France was enthusing that "It was such a shame she was so pretty."

Maybe it was her sweet rose scented perfume, or her emerald eyes and ruby red hair; he had to make an excuse to speak with the chief's sister,

"S-so, uh S-scotland?" He stuttered nervously

"Aye, lad?" She asked as she crossed her arms, watching Norway dissect the body.

Prussia smelt the stress sweat cling to his uniform, her accent and voice was music to his ears, after swallowing a lump in his throat;

"V-vill vill you-" The next phrase caught in his throat, he sighed defeated by his nerves. "Give a few tips on being a detective..."

Scotland laughed softly, "I can see you're sweat, lad, I'm not interested." She shook her head, almost apologetically before pressing the button. "Anything missing?"  
"Well, the stomach." Norway said. "I'm rather impressed, the cut looked like a surgical one, and it even used the correct stitches."

Scotland let out a sigh and turned to Prussia. "I need you to scope out the crime scene, if he's taunting us he'll have left the organ somewhere, if he's losing control, he'd take it with him." She then smiled slightly. "If you really want a tip, no lead is bad until it falls through."

Prussia nodded - sadly before he walked from the room, murmuring for France and Spain to follow. Antonio almost skipped from the room, happy to get away from the room while France walked past her but stopped placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You could 'ave let 'im down easier, non?" He asked.

"Francis... you know the last relationship I was in ended badly, I ain't doing it again." She said. "It just ain't worth it. Anyway, I'm happy by myself, it's easier."

Francis just shook his head in defeat and walked from the room.

Ally just watched him go and pressed the button once again. "Lukas, now is not the time to be impressed by someone's psycho skills, do you think this man has a medical background?" She asked.

"Well, that or he knows the basics of sewing." Norway said with an indifferent shrug.

"... So no leads?" She asked.

"I didn't say that." Norway said. "I'll have my report on your desk before your shift ends."

"Thanks."

Scotland let go of the button and let out a sigh as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, walking out of the room.

Ally sat down in her office, on the old couch that sat pushed up against the wall, usually covered in various bits of paperwork and reports but today it was clear. She took the picture from the table beside it and sighed.

It was a picture, of the Six Nations Championship. Scotland, France, England, Italy, Wales and Ireland stood in a row, all smiling after the last match. It was in a better and safer time, when they lived in their own countries, helping to rule and guide but now... She just shook her head and placed the picture - face down.

If she was honest with herself, keeping these little reminders was stupid, she'd just depress herself but some things, she just couldn't let go of.

The door opened slightly and Italy poked his head through the small gap. "Scottie, can I come in?" He asked with a bright smile but a quiet voice.

"Aye." She said and gestured to the place beside her. He dropped down on the seat and smiled.

"How's your day?"  
"Could be better, could be worse." She said. "Are you skiving from work again?" She asked.

"Ve~ Sí." He said with a shrug. "All the paperwork is so boring, I'd much rather play with the puppies or talk to you."

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Miss what?"

"Home." She said with a sigh.

"Well, a little but Germany said to think of this as a whole new adventure." Italy said with a firm nod. "He said that as long as I work hard towards my goal, I should achieve it. So, if we work really hard we should be able to go home."

She smiled and let out a laugh. "I guess, but I feel homesick, I miss my people, I miss waking up every morning and taking a walk in the mountains, stopping by a lake, loch or even the sea and breathing in the fresh air."

"I miss the pasta, the pasta is okay here but nowhere near as nice as the pasta at home." Italy looked over to Scotland but saw the distant look on her face as she looked to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Do you need a hug?" She shook her head.

"What I miss the most is feeling safe. I've never felt threatened in my life then... we have to move here because it's the only safe place for us in the world." She looked up to the ceiling. "You think we'll capture the murder?"

Italy nodded. "Ve~ I know you Scottie, you won't stop until you've achieved your goal, and you will stop this person, no matter what."

* * *

**Okay Guys, I really hope you enjoyed. I think the chapters will get longer, I'm just setting the scene at the moment. Anyway, thanks to FriedMarshmellow and see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. The Compound - The Unknown Link

**Hey Guys, here is the fourth chapter. My thanks to FriedMarshmellow, who's helped a ton with this chapter and has not only been my amazing colab partner and helped a bunch for me, she even went so far to be like a beta for me as well since my grammar sucks. So you need to check her out, she's an amazing writer! **

* * *

Scotland raised a hand to her eye, wiping away the wetness and smeared mascara that would have formed underneath it. Sneezing once again she had had enough of the damn pollen (or as she liked to call it "the Sticky yellow menace") and so, moved to slam the window shut in her old wooden office, before sneezing once again.

"Don't get hay fever in Scotland." She murmured bitterly to herself as she began to dig in her paper clogged draw for a pack of antihistamines or pain killers or to kill the migraine she knew was going to form soon. Her hands found nothing but her back up Glock and a dagger.

She let out a sigh, and focused her blurry vision (she was right about that migraine, unfortunately)to the clock and deciding the police station could survive without her for ten minutes or so, while she went down to the pharmacy. As she pulled on her coat, Norway walked in, saying nothing to the pollen plagued girl, handed her a report and walked out.

Ally let out a sigh and flicked through it, seeing that the body had some drug in it, the compound unknown but most of the components confirmed, they seemed to be standard things that could be purchased from a pharmacy, some even over the counter but others, even she knew, had to be got through prescription. Norway had left a small note, saying he had put Prussia on the case, since bodies were just not his thing.

Letting out another frustrated sigh as she was walking out of the large building, which was big, grey and somewhat unwelcoming, especially with the gargoyles that sat at the top of the building and the lions that stood guard by the doors.

Today wasn't the most pleasant of days, it wasn't particularly warm but then again it wasn't particularly cold, the sun was out - sort of and the clouds were all a stainless fluffy white, which counted for something, didn't it?

"Scotland." It was the voice of her older brother, Wales and along with Ireland; the duo made up the two resident doctors.

"Aye?" She asked as she looked over to the side to see her auburn haired brother, with shining green eyes that were firmly focused on her, the same as her own, and Arthur's.

"Could you get me some antiseptic wipes while you're out?" He asked with a smile and she bitterly sighed and pinched the bridge of her (runny as well as stuffy) nose.

"Could you keep antihistamines in permanent stock?" She responded and he laughed gently and nodded. "I'll be back before the end of the day; I might dial in and do some car patrols."

"Don't stay out too late."

"Hayden, you're my brother not my mother." She spat.

"I raised you, you ungrateful brat." He said, punching her arm playfully. "I remember finding you, so small and defenceless when I was trying to find my lost scouts." He pretended to be in deep memory. "Such a sweet child, until you turned seven and you were a right pain in my ass, then I got told you were Scotland..." He shook his head. "God how I hated you from that moment on."

"You're just sore I kicked your ass." She said. "I better get going lest my hay fever waters out my contacts."

"You wear contacts?" He asked

"You're a terrible brother, you know that?" She asked, glaring into a pair of eyes identical to hers, "It's just for driving and shooting people, you can't even read without your glasses."

He rolled his eyes, and watched his sister walk away, get into her car and drive, murmuring curses and wondering what happened to the good mannered child he tried to raise.

She walked into the pharmacy, her eyes briefly flickering around the metallic shelves and tiled floor before walking to the aisle that held the million and one different types of hay fever relief. If Scotland was honest with herself, which sometimes was a rare occurrence, she had no idea which one was better, if any of them had any difference and if she should go for the lemon flavoured or the orange flavour. She knelt, lifting two boxes and flipping them over to read the back.

"Vhat are you doing here?" She heard someone say, standing quite close to her. "I zought you vere vorking a desk day." She looked up to see Prussia, he sounded hurt and resentful towards her.

She didn't say anything for a moment before holding the two boxes up. "Lemon or Orange?"

He just looked at her before turning around and walking away.

"Well you asked." She said, mainly to herself as she put the orange one down and moved to the first aid aisle, picking up a box of antiseptic wipes and walking to the cashier. After it was all bought she turned to leave but found that Prussia was still in the pharmacy. "Let me guess, this pharmacy was robbed?" She asked as she put her wallet back in her pocket and looked at the cashier woman.

"How do you know?" The old woman said, watching her with tired hazel eyes.

"Detective Allistor." Scotland held out a hand and the lady shook it. "The robberies are believed to be in connection with the string of murders occurring as of late, if my colleague over there hasn't asked you any questions yet, cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

She smiled warmly at the woman, even if was just a false one she would normally put on for work, it was still her first one today, no thanks to the sticky yellow menace and a moody Prussia

"I have some delivery records that you could study, it might help." She said and offered a small smile. "I'm not so good with remembering things these days, my son runs this shop, his girlfriend has just given birth to his son so he's taken the week off and I'm left by myself."

Scotland just smiled. "Have you met him yet?" She asked, not really caring but if pretending to care got Scotland closer to finding the murderer, then so be it.

"Yes, he's beautiful, I have a picture. I'll get it while I find the delivery records, we have a digital copy and written one, which one would you prefer?"

"The written one." Scotland said and watched the lady scurry to the back room and listened to the sounds of boxes being moved and draws opening.

"Vhat are you doing?" She ignored his tone; it was still hurt, like some kicked puppy.

"Well, you can look at the times when the deliveries are supposed to come and don't and by figuring out that information, collecting more and comparing it, you can find out the times the theft is more likely to happen. If we want to push it we could even figure out when the murders won't happen."

"How many more?" He asked.

She picked up a back of tissues, put a fiver on the counter and shrugged. "As many as you can, the bigger the sample size the better. If you have time look at the drug factory in the industrial district, maybe they've been stolen from, or they're doing the stealing." She opened the pack of tissues and pulled one out before sneezing into it.

"Vhat happens if the company is stealing zem?" He asked.

"We have a lot of unanswered questions and a dead lead." She said as she rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the migraine that seemed to be running around her head like a train at full speed.

She looked behind her to see the woman coming back in with a large book and a small picture. Scotland took the book from her and smiled.

"This is my grandson." The woman said as she showed Scotland the picture.

"He's beautiful and so small." Scotland said with a smile.

"Do you have any children Detective?"

"God no." Allistor said immediately, "I'm far too young; I don't think I want children either."

"You'll change your mind when you get older, you'll meet the right someone you want to settle down with." The woman offered a smile and didn't notice Scotland's face expression get briefly sad before she offered a smile.

"Thanks, I'm positive this will help us with our investigation, stay safe." Scotland said and walked out, Prussia following her slowly.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed and see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. The Justice - The Beginning Of It

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy, all my thanks to FriedMarshmellow (as always), she's amazing check her out! **

* * *

The engine revved into life, the dashboard lit up with blue and white lights. The car was meant to be a rally car but Scotland used it as her work vehicle, it had speed and absorbed every bump and jolt the road threw at her.

She tried to relax into her chair but Prussia sat next to her in the passenger seat, stiff and staring forward letting off the most uncomfortable aura anyone could.

"We've got most of the Pharmacies, aye?" She asked; Prussia just nodded. "Factory or Police Station?"  
"Factory." The answer was sharp, his tone still hurt but his voice seemed so distant.

Scotland just let out a sigh and concentrated on her driving but far too of the awkward silence that surrounded both of them; she wondered if she should try to break it but what was there to talk about? It's not like she could tell him to get over it, he wasn't the first person she'd rejected and he certainly wasn't going to be the last, that would just make things worse.

She considered trying to 'break the ice' so to speak with some humour, but then her humour could be twisted sometimes and like the British humour, some people didn't get it.

"Did you see Canon last night?" She asked, trying to sound like it was a normal conversation between two friends and colleagues.

"Ja." He curtly, not even sparing her a glance.

"Any good?" She tried again.

"Ja." He continued to stare out of the window.

"Oh." She said and fell into silence.

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change so she could hit the motorway and pick up some speed.

"You know, you could at least not be a child about it." She said with a sharp and firm tone; as she began to accelerate the car, moving it from the lights, around the roundabout and finally onto the motorway.

"I'm not acting like a child." He said.

"Aye, you are. People like you piss me off, one bad thing happens and it the end of the world." She said coldly. "It was just a rejection Prussia, it's not like I ripped your heart and fed it to you. Just get on with your life."

~Prussia's Awesome POV~

After hearing the harsh words that were spat out by Scotland, thoughts raced through Prussia's mind, one thought occurred to him, "Vat, nein I can't say zhat!" He thought.

But time was creeping on and Ally's large green eyes were practically on fire, without another thought he had already made his retort.

"Vell sorry for being distracted by you and you're beautiful... vait, mein gott no."

The ambience within the car was now another awkward silence, she indicated abruptly and (by accidently on purpose) made an unexpected sharp turn into a petrol station, causing Prussia to have his (awesome) face collide with the window, after peeling his face back off of the window, there was blood coming from his (awesome) nose,

"Vell..." he thought to himself, "I may have deserved that..."

After seeing the blood, and Scotland honestly more concerned about her car's expensive leather seats than her bleeding co-worker, she got the white box of antiseptic wipes from the passenger side glove compartment, and whipped out the moist, alcohol soaked and sterile tissue,

"V-vait, zis vill hurt like hell." Prussia shouted hoarsely, but she merely smirked.

"I know lad." And with that she exited the car, and the petrol pump began to hum as his crush's car filled with petrol.

~ Scotland's Pessimistic POV~ With a Beautiful Time Skip ~

Scotland sat down on the settee in one of the many 'chill out' rooms the police station seemed to have. It was almost ice like, icy blue settees, blue carpet and white walls with a glass table and a silver flat screen T.V which she was pretty sure had never been turned on.

Popping her fourth antihistamine into her mouth, she took a short gulp of water from her bottle, Prussia sorted out the notes on the glass blue coffee table, muttering as he did so, Scotland was happy that her colleague Prussia had matured just a little at their time in the old dusty factory, but she knew he wasn't 'fully recovered'.

"Ugh, vhen is zhat new detective coming here!" He spat as he put the notes about the factory down in a neat rectangular pile, Scotland sighed,

"He has just come back from Japan yah know, Lad. Y'ah ever heard of jet lag, it's a b-"

Just before she could finish the sentence, the glossy blue door of the employee lounge flung open to reveal, Kiku Honda one of the best agents the department had on offer,

"Forgive me and my rate arrival Miss Arristor." The black-haired man with small bags under his eyes, he greeted bowing politely,

"Ah, it's alright Lad, coffee? Jet lag's awful ain't it?"

He nodded in response and sat beside a slightly jealous Prussia.

"Look at her, gawking at him with zhose gorgeous I mean green eyes, and twirling zat glossy red hair, I'll show her, I don't need her!" Prussia thought to himself.

As the, more professional, Japanese detective flicked through his own notes. "Excuse me Mister Prussia, may I see the notes on the factory?"  
He sighed bitterly, "Ja, ja fine don't mess anything up on my awesome notes!" Japan gave a confused look and began to read at the progress they have made on the other side of the world.

Scotland put the bottle of water down and wandered into the kitchen, running her hand through her hair.

America stood by the coffee maker, yawning.

"You should try sleeping, its way more effective laddie." Scotland said and he turned, offering her a smile.

"Coffee tastes better though."

"I'm surprised yah can even taste it though all the sugar." She said with a half-smile. "Make Japan a coffee while you're at it."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he pulled another mug from the cupboard. "How was your investigation?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Wasn't bad, wasn't good, I think the factory is a dead beat though."

"Why?"

"It's clear they didn't steal anything but they ain't giving up any information any time soon." She clicked her tongue. "I might get call for a warrant, but it's not like their info is vital, not yet anyway."

Alfred turned back to the Coffee maker. "I guess, wasn't this supposed to be Prussia's? I gave him a lift to the Chemist."

"Pharmacy." Scotland said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm helping him till I get called on a case, I've finished all my paperwork and I was already bored as hell. A plain wooden room is only so interesting."

He handed her a cup of coffee. "See you around sis."  
She smirked. "See yah, kid."

Wandering back into the chill out room, she placed a coffee in front of Kiku who offered his thanks before taking a seat opposite them and picking her bottle back up.

"Have we got anything yet?" She asked.

"No." Kiku said with a shake of his head. "It does rook rike some pharmacies are targeted more than others though, but that might just be a coincidence."  
"Aye, great." Scotland murmured as she picked up a piece of paper and began to read through it. "Yah think they might know what medicines are being shipped? Three of them had a lot of prescribed sleeping pills, like the 'I suffer from severe insomnia' ones."  
"Isn't hard to get an insider zese days." Prussia said as he flicked through some files, not looking up at her or even at anything really (unless you count the frayed, once-white-now-grey carpet as something)

"Aye..." She let out a sigh and then sneezed into her what seemed to be her thousandth tissue today,

"What about Matthew?" Japan asked before sipping his "coffee" (the taste was conquered by all of the sugar, and the grit of undissolved grains wasn't particularly pleasant for him)

"Aye, the lad's good with computers, right,"

"Right,"

"Well,"

Scotland started, with a sly smirk "We'll need a hacker..."

With that, Japan reluctantly nodded, as well as Prussia (rather lazily though) just before Scotland sneezed once more.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! See you all in the next chapter! And hey, I also have a poll on my page about which series I should watch, please vote since I can't actually decide!**


	6. The Mind - The Way A Person Can Haunt It

**Hey guys, second chapter of the day, hope you enjoy! Many thanks to FriedMarshmellow, this wouldn't be as awesome without her, check her out and again, enjoy!**

* * *

Scotland rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll call the lad, don't kill each other." She winked and walked out of the room, pulling her mobile from her pocket.

"H-hello?" A soft voice said from the other end of the line.

"Matthew, its Ally." She said and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you in Elsewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah." His voice was more confident but still as soft as ever. "Why?"

"You know because you're my favourite brother lad?" She asked as she twirled a bit of red hair around her finger. "I need your help."

"What do you need Ally?" He asked, even though he didn't have the same connection that the Kirkland siblings had to each other, he was still very much Ally's younger brother.

"I need... your speciality." She said.

"... Why? I thought you knew how to do it." He said, not that he didn't want to help his sister, it was more to the fact he didn't like being around lots of people... and the station had lots of people.

"Aye, you taught me the bare basics so I could mess with England. You're the best at what you do lad, and I need your help." She said and heard him sigh. "Asking me to do it would be asking you to kill a bear, you remember that one time I killed a bear for you with nothing but my bare hands, risking my life for a small child I didn't even know?"  
"You're a bad person Allistor." He said, well and truly guilt tripped. "I'll be there as soon as I can; do I need to bring my equipment?"

"Well, if you don't divin't whine about the crap stuff we have in the station. Thanks lad, I appreciate it."

"See you later." He said softly.

"Bye."

~Meanwhile, In Prussia's Awesome POV~

As Scotland left leaving Prussia and Japan with a wink, they were both left in an awkward atmosphere in the icy blue room; but Prussia had a question for the jet lagged Japanese man, and he simply did not care if it was inappropriate, or rude at that, knitting his dark grey eyebrows, he finally asked,

"Do you like her?"

Japan's large brown eyes widened exposing some of the blood shots, born of the strange time zone he was not used to.

"What!?" Japan gasped, slightly cranky from jet lag, the sugar with the smallest amount of coffee didn't seem to help kill his tiredness, despite blushing slightly, his usually pale skin, tinged with the smallest and somewhat noticeable pink,

"You heard me man! Prussia replied, abruptly and sharply, a smile grotesquely curling on his unnaturally milk like skin, "Kesesesese, you do! Don't you?! Oh man, this moment has brought awesome tears to mein awesome eyes!"

Japan groaned, running a hand through his charcoal coloured hair, as well as blushing a furious apple red blush that could be viewed from space.

"No I don't, I simply respect the young lady..."

After the mumbling from the other side of the glossy cerulean door ceased, a grinning Scotland entered, within the door frame; grinning, Prussia shifted a mischievous red eye to a recovering Japan,

"Stay away from her," He whispered, leaning towards him, a little too close from Japan's liking. "She has a boyfriend..."

"I am amazing." Scotland said as she sat back down on the seat but looked at the two men, one of which couldn't meet her eyes and the other with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "What happened?"

"Nozing." Prussia said with a shrug. "Just a dirty joke." Japan nodded in agreement, still unable to meet her eyes and Scotland just sighed.

"Please, let's not be immature while we're working." She rubbed her eyes. "I don't suppose they've come up with a cure for hay fever yet?" She didn't wait or expect an answer. "Canada said he'd be here as quick as he can, he's in Elsewhere but... I sometimes feel like he has Francis's definition of quick."  
"He did raise him." Prussia said and Scotland glowered at him.

"Don't remind me." She said as she took her phone from her pocket and sat, playing some mind killing game.

"Vhat are ve supposed to do now?" Prussia asked.

"Kiku, do you want to look over the files for the murder case?" Scotland asked Japan who nodded. "Gilbert, do you want to review the autopsy tapes? I know how masculine you are, it shouldn't be a problem. Or are you too scared, fainting at the sight?"

He glared at her; the glare almost as deadly as the one she'd shot him moments ago before he stood. "I'll review the videos." He said and walked out, cursing in German, clearly not happy about Scotland insulting his masculinity.

Scotland smirked and then stood. "I'll get you the ones from my office; you'll need to see Arthur about getting the others."

They walked in silence, when she opened the door to her office he finally spoke up.

"Arry-san?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She said as she began to pulls various files from her cabinet.

"Do you... never mind." He said, moving to look out of the window and hiding the blush that dusted over his features.

"Was it something that Prussia said?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "We both know he can be a bit of a jerk at times but underneath it all he's not a bad person."

"Yes, I know, I am sorry for making you worry." He said, still refusing to look at her.

"Kiku, we're friends, I worry because it's what friends do." She said and placed the files on her desk. "Like that one time I got into a fight with one of your Mafia's and you were ripping your hair out, and almost killed me for making you worry."

"One time?" Kiku asked and Scotland just rolled her eyes.

"I used to get into so many fights details get hazy." She shrugged, before massaging her aching temples, and popping yet another antihistamine (as well as a few pain killers) in to mouth, to kill the migraine sneaking up on her.

~Awesome Prussia's POV~

As the light fire doors of the lab drifted open as Prussia walked briskly into the sterile smelling halls of the forensics department, his indigo suite, burning the consistency of the bright whiteness of the pristine, germ-free area; Despite being in one of the most pristine places in the whole city (minus the hospitals) he still felt all of his limbs go numb and his vision burning to blackness, for one minute, he could be trying to look at the chest of a pretty scientist; then at the next short moment, Norway could be there, beads of sweat, oozing out of his skin as he wheeled a once critical piece of evidence, once a living breathing human, with a life, a family, relations and/or a flowering or already blossomed career, but within one millisecond as Norway's knife entered there organ, just another dead piece of meat, staining and weighing down a bleached white sheet, on a stainless steel trolley. The very thought turned his stomach, and drained blood from his already colourless face; after a few lingering and festering minutes in the (in Prussia's opinion) decrypted and nerve destroying apartment, he stopped by Norway's "office" (if you could call a borderline creep's lab where organs are unnaturally exposed to human air, an office) applied hand sanitizer for the fourth time that minute, then knocked the glossy gleaming, white door; A blood stained Norway appeared, as well as a dissembled corpse, casually asleep upon his unusually clean desk, Prussia (to no surprise to Norway, especially after that "incident" months back) lost consciousness.

~Awesome time skip brought to you by an unconscious Prussia.~

"Oh my God dude!"

"It happened again? Seriously bruder!"

"Oh are you-a okay, Prussia," Scotland said, holding her hand up to her mouth.

His vision blurred to find a laughing Scotland and America, alongside a concerned Italy and a disappointed younger brother. He snapped up, and instead of asking how on earth he got back to this tiny icy blue room, or what had happened, he immediately asked- "Who's getting the tapes?"

Scotland sniffed, and then opened her mouth to speak, but only to be interrupted by Japan entering the room, she grinned, holding back further laughter,

"I got Japan to do it... That was after Norway carried you bridal style up here!"

Another fit of laughter exploded from both Alfred and Ally, as the albino pouted.

"Now," Scotland started,

"Close your eyes lad, us grownups are watching a movie."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check FriedMarshmellow out!**


	7. The Deceiver - It Can Reveal The Truth

**Hey, you're only getting one chapter today but this one is longer and awesomer than the others :) Anyway, it's the weekend tomorrow, totally looking forward to kick back and continue righting an essay about rocks! Check out FriedMarshmellow, she has been an amazing help through this chapter and puts up with me and my randomness. She wrote a load of this, and made sure my bit was as awesome as it could be.**

* * *

~This POV is brought to you by the Awesome Prussia~

It was early morning in the station and the chief's day off, along with his sister. It sort of disappointed him that he wouldn't see Ally today; she had this way, no matter what she did, of making his day seem that little bit better. He wasn't sure if it was those deep emerald green eyes that made him feel calm inside or those soft lips that he so desperately wanted to touch that made her so special to him.  
"Bruder?" He heard a voice asked and turned to see West looking at him with vague concern. "You're not listening, I vas saying zat England left Japan in charge."  
Prussia just gave a shrug. "So?" He asked.  
"I didn't vant you valking into England's office to get ze shock of your life." Germany said looking at his older but smaller brother.  
Prussia gave another shrug. "I need to vite a report; I'll see you at lunch." He said and Germany nodded, watching his brother leave his desk and go to his own office.  
He sat down heavily in his own office, it was small but in perfect condition, he had even gone so far to repaint the walls. He opened his laptop, silver with no scratches and logged in to begin his report.  
Seconds turned into minutes and minutes to hours before his phone rang at precisely 9 o'clock, three hours after he had begun his report. He answered the call without looking.  
"Prussia?" It was England's posh accent. "We have got an anonymous tip, I was wondering if you want to check in on it, it is for the murderer case."  
"Ja, zat's fine." Prussia said.  
"Okay, Scotland can go in as your backup." Prussia felt his heart leap and sink at the same time. "The tip is about the murderers where about, it is in one of the more expensive suburbs near the city, I need you and Scotland to go in undercover, and we don't want to draw any attention to you. And Prussia - If anything happens to my sister, I will hold you responsible. The women who are getting murdered are around Scotland's age, granted Ally's physical age barely surpasses twenty, she is still in the age range."  
"I vouldn't-" Prussia began.  
"I know you wouldn't but one mistake can cause many things." England said down the phone coldly. "We're all currently home, you can come and pick Scotland up now, I believe she already has a plan sorted out."

Prussia reached for his glasses as the mid morning sun blinded him as he was driving up to Scotland's house, the lane up to her home was bleached into a light yellow due to the sun making it's rare presents known; Prussia had never seen Scotland's home before, but as his car escalated the pale gold path, he had learnt that her home was what he had expected of a home of a country, sizable, panoramic view of the endless stretching forests or fields littered with animals, numerous amounts of crystal clear and clean windows, framed with dark green ivy. He wasn't surprised "Hmph, my home is more awesome!" he thought, smugly to himself, but as he knocked the dense, glazed, oak door, he was greeted by a young boy who was standing there, auburn hair (like Whales) and dark emerald Kirkland eyes, he had a small scar above his thin pink lip, the fourteen year old boy seemed to be drowning in his rich red jumper.

"Alright, mate?" He started in a nazily accent, "What the crack?"

Prussia tilted his head at the boy's unusual accent, and phrases at that; Before Prussia could even open his mouth, the boy sounded again,

"Alright! You're that Prussia guy me big sister knows!" Snapping his head to the large stairway, he shouted. "Ally! Y'er boyfriends here!"

Prussia cheeks burned pink. The young man received a small shock today (by the unexpected teenage boy he guessed to be Northern Ireland) he was about to receive another, this time colossal one that will burn bright in his memory for a long, long time, Scotland was in a dress.

It was dark green, much like her eyes, and it was nice with her ruby hair and black flats,

"He's not my boyfriend you little-" She was interrupted.

"Ally, Connor! Who's at the door?" A boy in a sailor suit appeared from the door, he looked nothing like Northern Ireland or Scotland, he had platinum blond hair accompanied by ocean blue eyes despite being a Kirkland, in some way, and it was Sealand, Northern Ireland smiled in a mischievous manner.

"Well Peter! This is the boy Ally's goin' wi'!" He said loudly, making sure all dour present heard crystal clear, he bent down and hissed into his little brother's ear. "I bet they curt, all the time!"

Sealand was confused and looked to his older sister. "Ally, what does 'curt' mean?"

"It means kiss, y'ah stupid g-"

Scotland had enough of them both, just before Northern Ireland could finish the insult, she shooed them both back to their living room, and looked apologetically to, a still in shock, Prussia,

"Sorry about them," She said smiling slightly. "They're not usually this bad."

"Oh, ja it's okay, Vest vas a pain in zhe neck too, not zhat, sorry..."

"I'll be a minute." She said, and walked into the living room. Despite the fact she talked softly, he could still hear what she was saying. "Okay, I'm going to go out for my work. Arthur's upstairs if anything goes wrong but he's doing some important work so try not to disturb him."

The two brothers mumbled their promises and agreements.

"I've made you both lunch, it's on the third shelf in the fridge. Connor, you can heat it up in the microwave, I've already put them on plates you just need to take the cling film off. You're okay to play on the Play station or X-box, but you know how I feel about you two playing games that age's ratings are above your age. Remember don't open the door to strangers, don't let anybody in the house and if you're in doubt go to Arthur or call me. I'll see you both later." Prussia smiled to himself, thinking that she would make a good mother before stopping the thought in its very tracks, not letting it wander to where it wanted to go, where he wanted his future to go.

"Bye Ally." The soft voice of Peter said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Don't stay out too late with y'er lad." Connor said. "And don't curt in public, it's disgustin'." Prussia heard Ally's more than audible sigh.

"Look, laddie, you ain't my mother or my older sibling and he is not my 'lad', he's a good friend and a work colleague, okay?"

"You ain't my mother either!" Connor said adamantly.

"I'm the closest thing you've got to one. I love you kid, don't forget it."

Scotland walked out and offered him a smile before she dug around her black bag, which had been cast aside as soon as she got back from work last night, and pulled out two small golden rings, putting one of them on and passing the other to Prussia but of course, he was puzzled.

"Vhat are zhese?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Wedding rings, are you dense lad? For this mission..." She said, biting back a possible sob, "We have to pretend to be married..."

The car was like an oven for the 'happily wedded couple' inside.

"So," Scotland started, "the story is that we are... husband and wife... and we're looking for a house in the area, we ask about suspicious behaviour and we will hopefully get an answer from the estate agent... alright." She looked down and began to play with the end of her dress, biting her lip slightly.

Prussia looked at the rings, longing for them not to be artificial, also longing for this very moment not to be artificial, "Maybe one day it won't." He pondered.

"Oi, laddie!" Scotland said firmly, looking into his crimson eyes, "We're here..."

They stepped out of the boiling hot car, Prussia walked behind Scotland, the gentle breeze causing her dark emerald dress to flow delicately in the air, her sleek straight, scarlet locks flew behind her, Prussia gaped,

"Prussia, pick your jaw off the floor lad!" She barked a slight blush creeping over her features.

"Ah, there you are; the wedded couple!" The apple cheeked estate agent greeted them, showing her long shiny white teeth; leaning on the emerald ivy arch, looking at the couple walking on the red bricked path, the sun giving it a dry dusty look due to it being in the early summer. Normally someone would stare in awe of the breath taking flower inhabited garden, the bees doing their underappreciated work, gliding and buzzing from flower to flower, as monarch butterflies, lazily glided in the every do light breeze, but Scotland seen a horrible land in where she cannot feel safe to breath, without getting a killer migraine for days, or an unbearable sneezing fits with constant mascara stains below her eyes, due to hay fever... wonderful... hay fever.

"Damn polled..." she spat, taking out a white handkerchief and pressing it against her nose and mouth, "I'm going to sneeze... I'm going to die." She murmured as Prussia squeezed her upper arm gently, pulling her slightly closer so that he looked like a concerned husband.

The apple cheeked lady, or by the name tag on her neat navy uniform, 'Anna', came up to them and shook Prussia and then Scotland's hand,

"I guess you're here about the house, yes?!" she squeaked, Scotland bit her tongue, holding back obvious sarcasm.

_"No, we're here to disarm a freaking bomb!"_

Putting on a sweet, but false, grin, she fought with herself not to be sarcastic, "Yes, my... husband here and I just got married, and we wanted to see this house, Anna smiled -again. "Well, this one is lovely, It always has this-" Prussia stepped in, interrupting her,

"Ja ja, but is it safe here? No suspicious behaviour?"

Her smiling streak broke, her face dropped and her hazel eyes darted around the identical houses of the housing estate, biting her red stained lip, she sighed,

"Yes, everything is fine here, nothing suspicious, sir." Her warm and slightly forced personality changed, reminding Prussia a little too much of his younger, but bigger, brother, West.

"Are you sure?" Scotland asked, giving her large sad round emerald orbs, Prussia sniggered, he never thought he would see the Celtic warrior and strong Scotland give someone puppy dog eyes; before she could open her mouth again, he interrupted his 'wife'.

"Ve're expecting, and... I don't vant anything to happen to our kinder..." Now more than he did so in the sweat inducing car drive here, he wanted this moment to be true... Scotland looked startled for a moment but quickly put her hands on her stomach with a smile.

"I'm two months along."

Anna sighed bitterly, but perked up again. "I'll see what I can do!"

After a gruelling few hours of touring a house they weren't even planning on buying, they both got their much needed tip, and a well earned trip to the tavern; after about half an hour, Prussia looked at the little note he had managed to get, leaning up against the car door, Prussia brushed his hand though his slicked back silver hair (how he hated having his hair like that, but all for the mission) as Scotland looked at him from the other side of the car.

"He does like me..." She pondered, after pretending to act like a giggling, lovey dovey couple all day, she couldn't help but think about how she wished it was...

Real.

Swallowing her fear she went to Prussia, after being his 'wife' for a day, it may have kicked the dirt off of her feelings for him, "Oi, P-Prussia?!" she stuttered walking up to him, the moon bathing his pallid face, "I-I was wondering..." Prussia interrupted, and began to attempt her Scottish accent,

"I can see y'ah sveat, lass," he grinned, they leaned closer to each other, their forehead touching, Scotland screaming and scolding herself to stop inside her head, but she didn't want to.

Her mouth brushed his, asking for him to kiss her back, begging him to. His cold lips pressed against her soft mouth, his hands finding her hair and tilting her head up, giving him better access to kiss her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, seeking entrance that she so gladly gave. His free hand fell to her waist, pulling her closely to his body as her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping the fabric as they kissed, letting all doubts melt away.

His hand moved from her hip and travelled up the skirt of her dress, lighting grabbing her ass as she moaned slightly into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a deeper and more needing kiss.

She fitted perfectly against his body, she felt so right to be there with him, making out with him next to the shady tavern underneath the dark sky and street lights.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I've always wanted to do one of these. Writer's confession: I have to force myself to use the word awesome, it's far to american for my scottish/british self, I don't care how much Prussia might say it, it's an Americanism.**

**Okay, I'll do a confession for FriedMarshmellow... I'll make one up... she like's marshmellows... it's going to turn out she hates them, isn't it. I can just see it now!**


	8. The Uncertainty - It's Every Future

**Hey Guys, this Chapter is shorter than the other's but still pretty _awesome, _I hope you enjoy, much thanks to FriendMarshmellow (who doesn't like the squishy treats... they make me feel sick so I'm not saying anything) who wrote some of this and beta'd this. **

* * *

The sound of knocking on a wooden door echoed through the house; waking up the red haired girl. Scotland walked from her room, golden light streaming in from the windows of the Kirkland's home, her feet comforted by lush white carpets as she pulled her dry and tangled hair into a messy bun while she walked to the front door, in nothing but the clothes she went to sleep in.

Her white vest top was slightly crumpled; her black jogging bottoms were tucked into her white socks. Yawning as the tired and morning plagued woman, fiddled with her silver home keys on North's, poorly made, technology project, a key ring... or at least that was what he said it was; she shielded her jaded eyes from the platinum morning rays.

"Guten Morgen." A deep and an all too familiar voice greeted, before her eyes began to adjust to the blinding light, only to find a smirking Prussia in front of her.

"Madainn mhath." She responded, giving him a smile. "What brings you 'round my end?"

He pulled two boxes out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. "You left zem in my car." He said as she looked down at the blank coloured antihistamine box, rattling slightly in his hand. "I knew you'd die vithout them." He offered her another smirk as she rolled her eyes

"Y'ah want to come in?" She asked. "The kids ain't gettin' up for a while, and I suppose you could stay for breakfast."

He shrugged. "Ja, vhat's for breakfast?"

"Whatever my brothers are demandin' from me." She offered as she let him in and closed the large, thick oak door behind him. She walked into the pristine kitchen and put on the silvery kettle. "Tea?" She asked and he nodded.

"It looks like ze murderer hasn't been back to zhat house for a vhile." He uttered, now sitting down on the leather couch as he watched her take two mugs from the cupboard, noticing the tattoo on her lower back, an elaborately inked, Celtic cross in front of a small dragon that seemed to be clinging to it, as it was revealed when she stretched. "I checked vith ze company who provides electricity to ze house; zhere's been no electric use for over a veek."

"Ain't it possible he's just hasn't been home for a while?" She asked, picking out the round tea bags from the pot next to her;

"Ja, but vhat sort of murderer doesn't hide after he's killed someone. Ze report said zis man vas clever, going to his own home gives him an alibi."

"I suppose, but if he's crazy, the rules don't apply to him." She said as she poured boiling water into the mugs. "He could have other houses yah know."

"Ja, I guess." Prussia agreed as she handed him a steamy cup of black tea.

"Do you ever talk about none work related things lad?" She asked with a playful smile, showing her snow white teeth,

His mouth met pale pink lips, they were happily locked in a soft, delicate kiss, she wasn't sure if she wanted it or not but a nazily snigger from the doorway caused her to abruptly yank away, her eyes darted to the large wooden arch of the kitchen to see North; hand over his tiny scarred mouth, failing trying not to laugh.

"And ye said ye weren't goin' wi' 'im!" Connor giggled nefariously, before vanishing from the kitchen, but his cackles echoed through the hallway as he thundered up the stairs.

"I'm going to murder that boy." Scotland growled as she stormed out of the kitchen, fixing her hair, her feet drumming on the stairway after the quicker, quieter ones.

"Connor, what's so funny?" Peter asked as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in this boat shaped bed (SS Sealand, in crude black he painted on the side when he was younger, the second "s" and the only "d" the wrong way around, in his blue bunny pyjamas holding a worn powdery blue stuffed rabbit.

"Ally an' 'er lad were about ta' get frisky." He said, still in a fit of giggles.

"North, what does that mean?" Sealand asked with big innocent eyes, tired from awaking from his brother's cackling.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" He began.

But Before he could finish his unscheduled biology lesson, an enraged Scotland, burst through the door of the brothers' room, her red hair was practically in flames as she saw her little brat of a brother again,

"Connor Sèan Kirkland." Ally spat, thudding towards the both, causing both brothers to turn and look at their older and extremely pissed sister.

"Dia dammit..." Connor grumbled.

"Get changed, you have school in little over an hour." She spat bitterly and coldly before turning to Peter, but with a soft, motherly gaze, "Don't mind him, sweetie, he's just being silly. Denmark is picking you up from school today and I'll pick you up in a week, okay?" She asked and Peter gave a sad and reluctant nod.

"I don't want to go... Denmark is mean, he teases me, and Sweden never talks to me. I don't think he even acknowledges my existence."  
"Don't be silly, now get changed. I'll get shouted at if you're late for school." She chuckled, ruffling his bed-head, as the elder sister shooed away the unwanted visitor, Northern Ireland.

In the echoing and seemingly endless halls of the St George's main and best police department, a sharp sound of a sharp heel of a woman's shoe, collided with the reflected white tiled floor, starling the cleaners with the unexpected sound; It was Scotland, her alabaster skin, graced with only a rose red lipstick that matched her wavy glossy locks, that bounces care free as she walked.

Using her job offered key card, she opened her worn wooden office, offered to her by her 'ever so generous' brother when the job was shoved at her after she'd been sent here from Scotland, placing the numerous amount of black, page crammed, binders on her spotless clean desk, she sneezed;

"Damn it..." she uttered as her small nose became dry, sliding open her second desk drawer, her antihistamines glowed in the beige drawer, along with a water bottle, "Dammit." she cursed, "Never got hay fever when I was in Scotland..."

She leaned up against a book case, and picked out a manga to have a light read before the rest get to work. "Hmm, Kill-la-kill, that'll do."

She tried to stay within the story line of the manga, but she couldn't, she pondered about her and Prussia, were they together? She ached to think of a relationship... but not after what _he_ did to her. She couldn't go through that pain again, he hadn't struck her or spat cruel words at her, he'd just left... without a word, leaving only a note that managed to shatter her heart.

* * *

**Okay hope you all Enjoyed**

**Guten Morgen: Good Morning - German**

**Madainn mhath: Good Morning - Scottish Gaelic, I speak it but I'm not sure if I spelt it correctly... heheheh**


	9. The Family - The Ones Close To The Heart

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 9! Check out FriendMarshmellow, she's amazing!**

* * *

The noise of boots hitting tiles echoed through the hallway, proving that Scotland had long since kicked her heels off and replaced them with combat boots she had hidden away in her office, stuffing her dress pants into them in an attempt to stop looking quite so girly and to save her aching feet.

She'd tied her hair back loosely, annoyed with the dry, scratchy treads slicing at her jade eyes, stopping her from doing her paperwork. Her small amount of makeup (Rosy lipstick, mascara and a bit of foundation to cover up small battle scars) was still fine though, especially with the antihistamines finally working properly and stopping her eyes blurring wetting her vision, her nose becoming blocked and the constant sneezing, finally gone. For that she was most certainly jubilant.

The plain faced clock on her powdery blue office wall, clicked more prominently than normal, it had struck three o'clock on the nonexistent dot, meaning that Denmark hopefully went to collect the two young countries, Sealand and Northern Ireland, but to Scotland's curse and also blessing, that little long troubled Island, Connor had called up earlier demanding to be allowed to go with his brother. She admitted to herself she'd miss them, no matter how much trouble North was, he still was family.

In her most pleasant solitude along with the closed "kill la kill" manga (A gift from Japan she had found in her office just that day) that was begging to be opened; but that luxury was to be delayed as what seemed to be a sharp nose, exhaling hot breath onto the naked flesh of her neck, she knew who it was the second the clingy Prussian could open his thin lipped mouth, "Vork's so boring." Prussia murmured, his nose escalating to her ruby hair, he took in a breath, inhaling the perfumed, threaded ruby like hair.

"Aye, I know." Scotland holding back a small yelp of surprise as she smiled at the unexpected, but certainly welcomed visitor, "Paperwork is only so interesting," he started, but before another sickening flirt could be sounded, she intervened "Anyway, get off me lest my brother finds us and gives us a lecture about how public displays of affection in the workplace are wrong."

Before the silvery headed man could leave, he pressed cold yet soft lips onto her pallid white neck, before slowly, pulling away from his co-worker; she turned and smiled at him, with her green orbs fixed warmly onto his shining ruby ones.

"When do you get off shift?" She asked.

"Eight, vhy?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me." She said, keeping a straight face as she studied him.

Shrugging, the beer loving Prussian accepted, "Sure, do you vant me to drive?" He asked with a playful smirk,

She raised an eyebrow; "Just how was I supposed to give you a lift to the pub?"

He was about to say something; when they were interrupted by the vibration and ringing of her phone.

"Give me a minute, Gil." She said, breaking the loving gaze, as she answered it and walked out of the blue office and round a corner.

"Hey, Ally it's me, Matthias." Denmark said, sounding a little worried.

"What happened?" Scotland questioned him, to think that she was so happy, warm and carefree, just moments ago,

"Well, Head Teacher wants to talk to you and me," his voice then lowered, making his deep voice even darker, "We're registered as Peter's parents, I didn't know, I almost blew it when she said."

Scotland stayed silent for a moment. "Do you mean right now?"

"Yeah... Look, this lady looks like a woman who'd call social services in a heartbeat. I need you to act like we're in a serious relationship in case she blames what Peter did on him coming from a broken home and calls social services up."  
"I'll be there as quick as I can, tell her twenty minutes... Is Peter okay?" She asked softly.

"He's fine, he's a bit shaken up but Connor is with him."

She put the phone down and let out a sigh before walking back to Prussia. "Something happened at the School with Peter, could you give me a lift there?" Ally asked.

"Vhat happened?" Prussia asked as they began to walk towards the exit.

"Denmark didn't specify but he said Peter's shaken up and the Head Teacher wants to talk to me. Someone registered me as Peter's mother so..." Ally shrugged. "It's not like I'm bothered but I am so worried what might have happened."

Prussia put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure everyzhing is fine." He said softly.

She just shrugged and walked in silence, they drove in silence as she stared out of the window.

"Do you vant me to vait?" He asked as he stopped outside the school.

"No, I'll get Denmark to give me a lift back to the office." She hesitated before leaning over and kissing him softly. "Thanks."  
"I'll leave my phone on." He said as she got out of the car.

She shot him a tired smile. "I should be back at work in about an hour."

Scotland let out a sigh as she approached the building, seeing Denmark pacing nervously at the front of the over sized, ancient looking building. There was a sign above it reading St. Georges Private School, but St., GE and S from George were missing.

Scotland sighed again, as Denmark placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That woman… is crazy." He murmured in her ear. The buttons of his black coat pressed into the delicate skin of her stomach.

"Aye, can I breath?" She asked as he let go and ran his hand through his spiky blonde, knocking off his little hat.

"She's expecting us." He said as he picked up his hat and ushered her into the building, immediately taking her hand as an elder woman approached them.

"You're late." The old woman said.

"I wasn't given a specific time." Ally responded coldly. "Where's Peter?"

"He's in my office with his cousin; they're currently drinking hot chocolate. Your son was rather shaken up from the whole ordeal." The woman turned around, showing her hair tied into a grey bun. "Come with me." She ordered.

Matthias pulled her along, squeezing her hand, not sure who he was comforting she followed the woman she assumed to be the head teacher.

"I will need to get some Documents, I'll send you son out to you." The woman said as she walked into a room and then Peter and Connor burst out of it, throwing themselves at Ally who held them close to her.

"Are you alright lad?" She asked Peter who nodded into her stomach.

"Sis… I got into a fight." He murmured.

Scotland stayed silent for a moment before asking in a low tone, "Did you win?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"... Good lad." She ruffled his hair with a smile but it only turned into a frown as the woman walked back out.

"Am I to understand that you two are not married?" The woman asked.

"My ma and da love me though Mrs. Alder." Sealand said but only to be shushed by Ally.

"It's okay sweetie." She said, running her hands through his hair as he continued to cling to her.

"I feel as if Peter may not feel safe at home, if his parent's aren't as committed as they could be." Mrs Alder said. "And it looks like you both had Peter very young."

"Does that matter?" Ally asked.

"We love our son very much." Matthias said, placing his hand over Ally's who rested on Sealand's shoulder.

"Miss Kirk, may I call you Ally?" Scotland nodded. "Ally, your son got into a fight, he's usually a very sweet boy who wouldn't harm a fly or do anything to merit someone wanting to fight with him, the only explanation is that something has happened at home and it is affecting him."

Denmark gripped her hand tightly, trying to keep his usual happy demeanour. "Couldn't the boys have just been looking for a fight and Sealand doesn't look very strong so they targeted him?"

"None of my students would do such a thing." Mrs Alder said firmly.

"They just attacked me from nowhere." Sealand said as he began to sob into Ally's stomach. Her arms tightened around him.

"Can you two promise me that there's nothing wrong at home?" Mrs Alder asked.

"Everything's fine." Matthias said.

"Do you two even love each other, or are you staying together for Peter's sake?" The woman questioned. Ally barely stopped herself from grimacing, there was that word… love, she'd just come out of a relationship where she believed she was in love and now she was trying to sort through her feelings but this word… it was painful.

"Yes, of course we do. We've been together since before Peter was born." Ally said, smiling at Denmark who smiled back. "We don't plan to break up either, it's just our lives have other things to focus on, marriage just isn't the first thing on our list at the moment. Peter is."

"Either way, Peter, as the other boys, must be punished. We do not stand for such a thing in this school, he's suspended for a week." The woman said before walking back into her office.

"You're so lucky, getting a week off school." Connor said before looking at Ally.

"No but if you push it I'll ground you and still send you to school." Ally said as took Peter's hand and led him from the school.

"You're a good Actor." Denmark said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as he opened the car door for Peter to get in and then she got into the passenger seat, sighing. "Can you believe that woman though?"

Denmark let out a sigh and then a laugh. "Well, as long as she doesn't try to take Peter away and we don't have to pull the country names out of the bag, we're all good."

"It was so weird though, you two were way convincing and just this morning Ally and 'er lad were about to get frisky in the kitchen."

"Connor Séan Kirkland, if you dare try to explain what that means to your brother I will ground you." Ally said as she looked behind her to the forteen year old who held his hands up.

"Don't kill me sis, kay?" He said in an indifferent tone.

"Ally, what does frisky mean?" Peter said.

Denmark laughed causing Ally to scowl at him.

"It's not important." She said before turning to her chuckling colleague. "I think we should take him to the station and get one of my brother's to check him out."  
"I'm sure he's fine." Denmark said.

"Do you know how long adrenaline rushes can last? He could have broken his wrist and not feel it yet." She said in exasperation.

"Fine fine, no need to get your panties in a twist." Denmark said. "Anyway." He said with a smirk. "Ye gotta lad?" He said, attempting Northern Ireland's accent.

"Aye, she and Prussia were having a curtin' session in the kitchen, it almost put me off me' breakfast." Connor announced.

"Nothing could put you off your breakfast." Ally grumbled.

"Not true, I don't wanna eat somethin' that probably touched something that you and you're man got a little adventurous on." Denmark bit back a laugh but at the same time, something else was there. "God knows when he got to 'ur house, he might 'a even stayed the night fer all I know."

"He was returning my antihistamines to me!" Ally defened, "I left them in his car by accident when I had to dash out of the house since you screamed."

Connor blushed, his cheek like two fat tomatoes, "It was a massive spider…" He murmured, "Anyways, you what, curted 'im as a reward? God knows w'at sort of kinky relationship you two are in."

"Watch what you're saying around Peter." Ally scolded, grabbing his ear, after North cried for her to stop, she turned only to find that Peter had fallen asleep in the few moments they were in the car.

"He's asleep, anyway, so are you and Prussia going out or not."

Ally opened her mouth but to her surprise Denmark saved her, "If Ally hasn't told you or the rest of your family, she probably has a good reason."

"I guess, but I want to be the first person to know, when you actually come out with it." Connor said as he turned to stare out of the window.

Scotland ran a hand through her hair with a sigh and watched the scenery outside the car. Was she and Prussia a thing? It confused her, she had wanted it so badly that night and then in the morning, when he kissed her again, she didn't know what she wanted.

"Ally?" A voice asked, bring her back into the into reality. "You think she was right? Him not having proper parent's might be bad for him?" She looked at Denmark.

"Neither of us had parent's and I'm pretty sure we turned out fine." She let out a sigh. "I ain't into this hiding who we are stuff."

"None of us are but, consider it this way, it's keeping us safe, it's keeping Peter safe." Denmark said, reaching his hand across and squeezing her shoulder. "It'll pass, we'll all get home sometime."

"Here's to hoping." She said with a sigh but then smiled, looking back at Peter. "You're right though."

He pulled into the station car park, parking the car and she got out, opening the door to take Peter out, holding him tightly as he moved, cuddling into her, still fast asleep.

She walked to the infirmary and lay Sealand down on the bed as Wales walked up to her. "What's up with Peter?" He asked.

"He got into a fight… can you check him out?" Ally asked and Hayden nodded.

After ten minutes Wales came back. "It looks like he's fractured his wrist."

"Oh…" Scotland said as a very tired Sealand walked to her, looking confused as he looked at the bandage on his hand and wrist. "It's okay, it's just fractured."

"... I'm tired." He said as he walked to her and hugged her.

"I know sweetheart." She said, ruffling his hair. "You can have a nap on the settee in my office."

After he had settled and she'd put her jacket over him before walking out to see Denmark stood there. "Is he alright?"

"Fractured wrist but other than that he seems fine. We won't know until he's fully awake." She sighed. "You can take him after he wakes up…"

"He probably wants to stay with you." Denmark said as he moved towards her and tilted her head up, running his finger over her lips. "He'd feel safer, the Celtic warrior who fought the Vikings, coming out alive and eventually victorious."

"Aye, your point is?" She asked, looking at him in disinterest.

His mouth brushed hers. "You're too good for the Prussian." Then he walked away, leaving Scotland stood there, scowling.

"... Dammit." She growled. "I should have hit him."

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed, see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. The Date - The Show Must Go On

Golden light of the morning in the city of St George caused the sleeping detective to turn over and try to shield her eyes from the morning rays with her blanket.

The young woman groaned reluctantly got up out of the welcoming blue sheets of her bed. After a morning plagued Scotland, brushed her immaculate teeth, brushed her tumbling locks of red, and wore her casual work attire (Black jeans, white shirt and a black blazer with a silver thistle pin adorned on the lapel) she treaded quietly down the large wooden steps of her sizable home, to her precious and compulsory morning tea.

Scotland scribbled down a list of chores for Northern Ireland to complete after he was done with school, as she sipped her tea; she placed the now empty cup in the sink, giving it a quick rinse before she checked her watch.

Exiting her white washed house, the sun blazing down which a rare occurrence for Elsewhere, especially for its capital city St George, she raised her hand to hide her eyes from the rare, and certainly unexpectedly long visit by the sun, before digging through her bag to pull out a pair of black sunglasses and hastily put them on her face; then she got into her white rally car; the smell of leather had welcomed her, and drove to the city and to work.

"It's way too early to be awake..." she muttered, her speech riddled with exhaustion and plagued by the early morning.

The rising sun spilled thought the high windows of the cage of employment for many in the city of St George, Scotland's despised black high heels, played familiar music to the caretakers, who were currently polishing and sterilising the pearl white tiles; suddenly to her surprise her phone vibrated within her breast pocket, answering the new yet battered phones unexpected explosion of sound and vibration, she let out a sigh as she realised it was a reminder...

"CANCEL, PRUSSIA."

The black block letters glistened in front of the white background, placing a palm to her forehead, she sighed, "I'll tell the him at our lunch break..." she muttered bitterly, slightly disappointed, but her little wounded brother was more important than a "date" at the moment; on the bright side, she missed spending time with her youngest brother.

She felt a little guilty, having not went with him the night before but then consoled herself that he in fact had been the one to suggest not going out, understanding how she was very worried for her younger brother.

~Time Skip brought to you by the Scottish~

The icy cold air surrounded the young woman, it uncomfortably sinking into her pallid, goose bumped skin, Scotland hated getting out of the warmth of the shower; grabbing a large blue towel, and she wrapped the soft and fluffy blanket around her cold moist, body.

As Scotland stepped out of the steam fogged room, the cheers and screeches of Sealand and Northern Ireland, echoed the hollow halls of their spacious, secluded home, she breathed a sigh of thanks for en suite bathrooms; further drying herself and her dripping wet crimson hair that turned a much deeper shade of red when wet, her small black leather purse light up with a luminous blue light as a high pitched ring reverberated from it, her phone was ringing.

Wondering if it was Canada with news that he would be arriving soon, she dipped her hand into the open entrance of the bag, and answered it; "Hello, hello- this is Ally Kirkland, Matthew is that you?" she greeted the unknown caller.

"Nein, I zhink you know who zhis is!" She knew that voice all too well.

"Prussia? Sorry I thought you were Canada... anyway what is it, Lad?" The man on the other end chuckled.

"Oh, nozhing much, Frau, but I vas vondering... vould you maybe..." Prussia began to stutter wildly, most likely sweating buckets from where he was, Scotland bean to wrap her blood like hair around her finger, awaiting for the rest of Prussia's half uttered question.

"Y'ah alright, Lad?" she asked, slightly concerned for him.

"Vould you like to go in a date vith me after vork?!" Pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing she answered

"Aye, why not..." Prussia gasped, and laughed excitedly.

"Kesesese! Alright! Zhe awesome Prussia vill take you a zhe most awesome of date ever, see you at vork!" As Prussia giggled like a school girl on the other end of the phone, Scotland smiled and chuckled a little,

"Ok lad, see you at work!" With that she hung up, her emotions having an unscheduled war inside her head, "I have a date with Prussia..." she uttered to no one in particular, not sure whether to feel excited about it or slightly guilty.

~Another Time Skip brought to you by the Scottish~

Scotland pinned up her hair, making sure it was neat before sighing and pulling it down again, letting it tumble down her back.

She adjusted her knee length black dress with a sigh, wondering why she was dressing up so much for this date. She tightened the white belt, until it actually was in place and then pulled on her black wedges.

The gussied up Ally Kirkland, walked down the stairs, her shoes making quiet noises against the wood of her stairs; Prussia smiled at his lovely co-worker, his hand now in hers, and gently placing cold, yet loving lips onto her carefully blushed cheek. She wouldn't have admitted this a week ago, but he did look rather handsome, especially in his white dress shirt and trousers, and his silver locks glistening in the light, "Shall ve?" He uttered into her ear softly, "Schatz?"

It wasn't long before he led her down an immaculate pavement to one of the best restaurants in St George.

"You didn't..." She began but he stopped her.

"Frau, just enjoy it." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe I was going to say something else." She said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

His squeezed her hand. "Sure you vere."

She looked around the building as they approached the front desk; there were golden ornament pots, a lush sea of rich red carpets and beautiful artwork on the walls. A waiter with chin length blonde hair and light stubble turned to smile at them.

"Oh nein." Prussia grumbled as his hand tightened on hers slightly.

"Bonjour et accueil à la restaurant de France à St George... Que Prussia?!"

"Vous êtes incroyable à votre travail." Scotland said sarcastically as Prussia looked between them, not quite understanding them.

France smiled at them and took Scotland's free hand. "Ah, don't you two make a trés bein couple?" He asked as Scotland just sent him a level glare.

France worked here as a part time job, as he only worked as one of the Allies Specialist Unit. He enjoyed it well enough, constantly telling Scotland of all the things that had happened there as she did something else, not actually listening.

"Do you want to keep your hand?" Ally asked as she carefully moved her perfectly manicured hand from his soft ones.

"Ally, you break my 'eart," France said but then turned to Prussia, "Since when were you so lucky with women, Ally is a hard woman to win over. Maybe you pitied 'er into it." He then smirked, "I should have known, your name is on 'ere and all," He then led them to the table, teasing them, as Ally contemplated murder.

She sat down and Prussia opposite her as France wandered off to find Menu's, coming back with red wine and a pint of beer but then walked away again.

"The murders are really random." Scotland said with a sigh. "Like no heart, no stomach..."

"Ze Hawk Marking on the back and ze scratches on the face." Prussia added and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know but it's just weird, usually we would have the murderer by now." She took a sip of her wine. "He hasn't killed for another couple of days for now. I wonder if he broke."

Prussia shrugged. "I doubt it, it's like ze man is taunting us."

"Isn't ripping the organs out of poor young lasses taunting us?" She asked.

"Sure, it zats vhat you vant to zhink, it's your case." He said offering another shrug.

She rolled her eyes at him but then smiled. "You clean up pretty nice."

"You look beautiful Frau." He said, taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it.

She laughed gently. "At least try and not come onto me when we're in public lad."

He let go of her hand sending her a sad look but then smiled. "Anyway, how's Sealand?" He asked.

"Okay, still a little shaken up but I guess that's to be expected." She gave a shrug. "I feel sorry for the wee lad, his first proper fight and all but... as one of the more violent nations, I kind of feel like he should just get over it." She let out a sigh.

France came back over, handing them menus, winking at Scotland as he walked away.

"Weird..." She said as she watched him walk away.

"... It's all in French." Prussia said with a frown as he attempted to read the menu.

"Germany is right next to France," Ally said, slightly in disbelief.

Prussia didn't say anything but instead chose to glare at the menu.

"As long as you don't pick the snails or frogs legs, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Zhey eat zhat sort of stuff?" Prussia said, a little loudly as people turned to glare at him.

"Yes, they do," She said with a slight sigh.

"Oh..."

After eating, Scotland refusing desert but accepting a coffee they sat and talked.

She sat playing with a napkin; happy enough just to listen to him speak. There was something about his voice that made her feel calm, or something just as cliché.

"I zhought Francis vould never stop talking." Prussia said.

"Aye, I know, I don't know how I used to deal with it. Do you deal with it every day?" She asked as she began to make a swan from the napkin and her very limited origami skills.

He chuckled. "Ja, oh uh... Ally?" He asked and she looked up.

"Aye?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Are ve a-" He was cut off by France handing them the bill.

Prussia fell silent paying it and watching France go.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as he stood and offered his hand to help her up.

"Ja, vhy vouldn't it be?" He asked as he led her out.

She watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Sure, okay."

It wasn't too long before she was outside her home, standing in the freezing cold with Prussia.

"Thanks, tonight was fun." She said, looking down to hide the slight blush on her face. His hands cupped her cheeks, bringing her mouth to his, about to meet before - her phone went off, leaving Scotland murmuring some curses as she dug through her little bag and pulled it out, swiping the lock screen and then raising it to her ear.

"Aye?" She asked, maybe a little exasperated.

"A-ally?" A soft voice asked, a little worried at her tone.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, her mood suddenly softening at the scared voice of Canada.

"I'm calling to let you know I'll be on the plane tonight... or very early in the morning, I'll see you tomorrow." He rushed out and ended the call as if it threatened his life.

"... Wow." Scotland muttered as she placed the phone back in the bag. "Not much for goodbyes then."

"Who vas on zhe phone?" Prussia asked as he pressed a light kiss to her ear.

"Canada." She said with a small smile. "My little brother... or one of them at least."

The Prussian didn't say anything as he cupped her cheeks again and brought his mouth to hers.


	11. The Bullet - Words Will Never Hurt Me

There was heavy breathing on the end of the phone, the fuzzy static buzzing about it. Scotland leant over China, turning the volume down slightly, but then the voice spoke, the deepness rumbling around the small dark communications room.

"Your friend on a plane, will die when he sets foot in the capital." The call cut off, leaving China sat scrambling to try and follow the trail the call had left.

America stood, biting his finger as he glared at a certain point on the wall, not trusting himself to speak, not wanting to lash out and not wanting to break down in fear for his brother.

Ally looked at Arthur, who let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose Specialist teams are a must now." Arthur said, "Ally, you will take my place in the Allies Special Unit, I trust you'll do the job."

Ally shrugged.

"I'll have Special Unit Axis and Back up Special Unit Nordic patrolling the perimeter, you'll go into the airport and probably will see the brunt of the action." He looked at his sister for a moment, almost in distaste. "You probably won't need the help."

"It comes with being born a nation of war..." She said as she walked from the room.

~The British Are Forcing This Time Skip Upon You With Their Scones~

The airport fell silent, as all eyes turned; five people wearing suits. Scotland adjusted her tie as her eyes darted around behind the matt black sunglasses. She felt way too warm in this get up, far too exposed just walking in and it didn't help she always fought alone, in her mind, the men behind her were just liabilities.

"Scotland, where's your brother?" France said, in a vaguely sing song voice as the red headed nation let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately there are only four useful nations here, and you're not one of them Francis. So you can go buy me a cup of coffee." Scotland said, sending a glare to the currently retreating blonde nation who ran to the shop as if the very floors behind him were on fire.

"We're looking for suspicious activity, da?" Russia asked and she offered a small nod.

"Take the upstairs, you can take China with you, America you're with me, and I'll take France as well."

She heard them leave, the sound of shoes hitting the tiles and fading; Everything was silent as people slowly left the premise or quickly went to where they needed to be, not wanting to be anywhere near these strange people in suits.

"So, Canada gets off on Platform 4 in one hour." She said as she checked her watch. "We have two other teams scoping the outside."  
"So... what now?" America asked.

"We wait."

"For what?" America asked.

"For France to come back with my tea." She answered with a shrug.

America opened his mouth and shut it, not wanting to shout in the middle of the airport but Ally got the hint.

"There's no point in over reacting, they'll just act quicker, or laugh at us." She said as she watched France come back, taking the tea from him. "We want neither."

She sipped the scalding hot sweet coffee, frowning slightly in distaste as she looked around the building before taking a step back, watching a bullet fly past her and pulled a glock from inside her dress jacket, pointing it in the direction of where the bullet came from and let off one, two, three shots.

The silent screams of a dying man echoed through the building before a dull thud could be heard as a lifeless body hit the ground coated in its own blood.

Scotland sighed, sipping her tea again as commotion began to rise around her. France had taken cover behind the counter of the store, America behind one of the information desks while Scotland stood there. In the middle of the big room, no cover and no care.

She turned, avoiding yet another bullet and shot three men approaching her. Each shot landing in their foreheads, each man's blood began to drip down their face, each fell to the floor and each died in seconds.

"For assassin's you're pretty lousy..." she said to the dead bodies with a sadistic grin, "...but I guess no one can really live up to the assassin I used to be."

France popped up from behind the counter, aiming and firing at the men who approached him, each with clumsy yet deadly precision.

America aimed, his actions slow but his shots deadly accurate. He closed one eye as he aimed for the hearts of those who dared to track near him, letting off a single shot that knocked them back and into the next life.

Scotland on the other hand stood in the middle of the room, still sipping her cooling coffee; shots were exchanged, every one received her missed as she seemed to predict the path of that bullet and every shot given was with an aim that couldn't miss, every bullet hitting its target as she looked elsewhere to locate a new target. Not caring for the lives of the men she was talking, only caring for the lives she was protecting.

She pressed the trigger, once, twice, three times, but no bullets came out. She let out a sigh, taking another sip of her coffee, and dropped the Glock to the floor. A dagger seemed to metalize in her hand, she twirled it, getting used to its waist before she dodged into the shadows, seemingly disappearing out of the action and into the darkness.

"Where did the Scottish Bitch go?" A man shouted who stood behind five larger men in suits with machine guns.

Scotland crept behind them, each step carefully placed and every move carefully planned before standing behind the man, tipping the still scalding contents of tea over him and then pressing the cold steel blade against the warm flesh of his neck. "Bitch, how original."

Something happened that she didn't expect, something no one could predict. The five men turned and laid waste to the man she had underneath the blade, the body protecting her.

A bullet ripped through the man's shoulder and caught the side of her arm, ripping open her jacket and shirt, grazing her arm as blood began to seep down her, staining her shirt a bright red.

Another bullet sunk into her shoulder and she retreated, moving far from the action as she held a hand over her seeping wounds.

She pulled off her jacket, and weapon holder. She heard the shouts of France and swore running back towards them, purely in fear of what might be happening; almost running into one of the psycho five.

She roundhouse kicked him, plunging a dagger into him as she moved to the next one. She forcibly kicked him in the chest, moving quickly so the spray of bullets heading towards her struck him instead of her.

The odds looked more even now, three on three. Scotland's right arm was covered in blood, she was becoming whiter by the second as she panted, squaring off the man who came towards her.

France held his glock up, readying his aim as another man came towards him, grinning.

America held up his glock, breathing hard as a man just stared at him, fearless.

Out of all other options Scotland threw a punch at the man, dodging the blow that came towards her. She kicked the legs from beneath him, he fell to the floor. She moved behind him, and snapped his neck, almost falling to the floor immediately after, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

France let off a hail of bullets but the man just kept on coming. Despite the bullets plastered in him. The magazine emptied and he dropped the gun in fright as this large man advanced on him. As the man almost had him, the man was knocked to the floor, Scotland breathing heavily as she moved off the man just after her clumsily rugby tackle and put an end to his short existence.

America let out a breath and let off a single bullet, it sailed through the air and time seemed to slow down. Scotland took a dagger from her pocket almost at the same time and threw it through the air. Simultaneously the bullet and dagger struck the man, knocking him to the floor as he slowly bled out and fell into an eternal sleep.

After they fought in the blood and murder soaked airport, Scotland sat in the small, ethanol perfumed, pristine room, sat on a small, not perfumed, pristine work bench, clutching her blood oozing wound, the salty sweat that was weaved into her blazer stung the bullet gouge, she winced; the young woman spat bitter curse at the idiot who had shot her that battle.

Ally was now regretting staying here to clean her wound, but now she wasn't even strong enough to do that, she'd barely managed to treat the graze on her arm, like hell she'd be able to pull a bullet from her shoulder, so she felt like a shot deer, left in the forest to bleed out.

There was a knock at the door...

"Frau... Ally!"

It was Prussia, once again she winced, she hated when even the closest of friends and/or family saw her in a weak state. She was one of the stronger nations... to appear weak... it didn't happen.

"Hey, lad..." She uttered weakly and hoarsely, suddenly the loss of blood kicked in, everything went black, but the last thing she saw was the concerned scarlet flash of Prussia's eyes.

Her heavy eyelids lifted to reveal Prussia once more, but, he looked... stressed and worried, turning her sweat beaded head, to Prussia's nimble and slender fingers, furiously working to sew her arm together again.

"Guten morgen frau..." He whispered sweetly, finally leaving the slightly bloodied needle and thread to the side, she always hated stitches despite she had gotten them allot during her childhood. Some she had done herself, with no painkillers... She was getting soft.

"G-Gilbert... I could have done that myself!" she croaked, her cheeks, now burning a slight pink, she might have blamed it to her head seeming to be full of air; her silver haired co-worker smirked, and wrapped a fluffy white bandage around her injury.

"Tsk tsk, frau you need to be more careful..."

"W-well you can realize that I can heal myself... and I wasn't expecting them to turn around lay waste to the lad I was holding hostage-"

Suddenly his cold and sugar coated lips met with hers. "Sleep mein Schatz, you need rest..."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I have a report to write, a kid to see and..." She placed her hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy. "It's just a flesh wound..."

His hands moved to her shoulders, holding her steady as she watched him through hazy vision. "Ally..." He began but she sighed.

"Is everybody else okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Ja, no vounds, France is shaken up zhough." He still looked at with concern, in one hand she hated it, she didn't feel like she needed pity but on the other hand she didn't mind, it showed that he cared. It confused her, it really did. "You need to sleep Frau, you really do."

"Yeah... yeah... Carry me?"


	12. The Words - The Way They Work

**Sorry this is a bit late, me and friedmarshmellow, have been pretty busy with out lives. And I haven't even giving out any Author's Comments but I've been so tired and so busy, just nothing came to mind to say.**

* * *

Scotland lifted a cup of tea with her injured arm, she sharply drew a breath in pain as she placed it back down, wondering if it would be worth healing the arm and having to explain to everyone why she healed so quickly or just down a load of pain killers, hoping that her elite nation body could take that many.

She walked from the police stations kitchen, with the tea in her hand which didn't seem to murder her arm every time it touched something, sighing to herself. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, long changed into a black pair of jeans, with great difficulty. It had reached the point she had to have someone help her change tops, and Prussia had been all too pleased to help his injured _Frau _get out of her clothes.

She sighed, trying to push the thoughts of his fingers against her skin from her mind as she walked towards the meeting room. He'd discovered new tattoos and old scars, running his fingers along them as he asked their story.

~ Flash back because I can ~

His fingers ran across a snake that coiled around her wrist, usually hid by a bracelet or clothing. "Vhat's this Frau?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She responded as she slowly cleaned the blood from her arm, careful not to stress her wounds.

"Vhy did you get it?" He asked.

"Oh... I got it about a millennium ago... It was a... reminder."

"For vhat?" He asked.

Scotland gave him a cold look that stopped his questions momentarily.

Prussia's fingers then moved to a scar on her chest, the coldness almost bringing a shiver she fought so hard to keep away. "Zhis scar?" It was a small, barely noticeable scar.

"Arrow." She said with a sigh as she put the cloth down. "Pass me a bandage."

"You should let me do it Frau, you struggled last time." He said as he picked up the bandages from the box inside the police office med bay.

"I got an arrow in between the ribs when I was fighting the Roman Empire." She said as she took the bandage off him. "I ripped it out and continued to fight him, I came out on top." She finished the bandaging.

He went to ask another question, his hands moving to another mark on her body; she placed her hand on his cheek, pressing her mouth against his, stopping his questioning.

She pulled back slightly, a small smile playing across her lips. "Gilbert... thanks... for stitching me back up there."

"Frau..." He said cupping her cheeks. "I'm too avesome to leave a damsel in distress."

She just smiled. "I owe you... I guess."

He kissed her forehead. "Maybe you can let me take you on anozer avesome date, the cinema?"

"I just want to lie in bed and watch a movie with popcorn at the moment." She said with a slight chuckle. "... Do you want to watch a movie round mine?"

~ End of Flashback ~

She sighed, again, wondering what the hell was happening to her usually straight forward thoughts. She had a murder to catch, but she was always side tracked by him, it didn't make sense but at the same time it made perfect sense.

Scotland walked into the meeting room, only being met by Arthur and Kiku. Kiku immediately turned away, looking to the side of the dark room and Arthur looked at her arm, the bandages shown by the short sleeved t-shirt.

"I've seen better days." She said with a shrug, wincing a little. "So... you want me to report?"

"We'll wait for Prussia, so he can give an accurate report on your injuries and Canada, in case any of this means something to him." England said and his sister nodded and sat opposite the two men.

She sipped her tea while getting a report from the table. "My injuries are fine." She said.

"Because I believe the woman who pulled a dagger from her leg and continued to fight the Vikings." England muttered sarcastically.

"Don't mutter dear brother, it isn't gentlemen like." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I had it down, I won."

"Then there was the time you pulled an arrow from in between your ribs and fought the Roman Empire."

"You know, I was there when every little thing you're about to say happened." She said with a sigh. "Freaky thing that."

The doors opened to reveal a tall blonde and very timid man who almost immediately rushed to Ally as eyes moved to him, seeing him but at the same time not.

"... I don't like it here." Canada whispered as he hugged Ally tightly.

"... Let... go... of... me... you're crushing my wounds." She said with her voice tight with pain. Matthew jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said as he sat down quickly, almost missing the chair.

"You didn't know; its fine." She said as she rolled her shoulder, wincing in pain.

"Arry, are you arright?" Japan asked as he stood quickly.

Ally opened her mouth and then shut it. "Ice pack, maybe?" Kiku nodded, walking from the room.

He came back, with Prussia. He handed Prussia the ice pack, almost reluctantly and went back to his seat.

Prussia gently pressed the ice pack to Ally's aching shoulder. "It got vorse?" He asked.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not vorrying." He said.

"Sure... sure." She said.

"Now that we are all here, Scotland, your report please?"

"We're not, technically, at war you know." Scotland said. "So, I sent Russia and China upstairs to scout to see if anyone was hiding upstairs. I didn't expect the gang people to come early, if they were planning an assassination... well, I might just have been better. So we got into a fight with the gang, they lay waste to one of their own to get me. I got hurt, life is hard, I still won the fight."

"... I'll take the 5000 word written version." Arthur said.

~Note, if someone asks me to, I will give it a shot and I will try my best to write it as Scotland would write it, jabs, sarcasm and off topic things, Note, Note, Any off topic things you might want in there, just PM me~

"So, Alistair's wounds?" Her brother asked Prussia.

"Bullet to the shoulder, graze to the arm, covered by a finding Nemo plaster."

"It was that or Hello Kitty." She said.

"You should have picked it, it vould bring out your eyes."  
"I will burn out your eyes." She said.

He pressed his cold fingers to her cheeks and she jumped a little as he sniggered.

"Mature." She said coldly.

"Canada, do you know why they might have attacked you?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Matty its fine, no one's blaming you." Ally said.

"You only got shot." Prussia said dryly, rolling his eyes.

Matthew looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. "... I'm sorry... maybe I shouldn't have called you... then they wouldn't have known I was coming... I didn't even use a false... false name."

Scotland shot Prussia a cold look and he just shrugged.

"You are so watching Norway dissect a body." She growled quietly.

"Zhat's just cruel shatz." He said.

"Good, now can I leave?" She asked, looking around a receiving a couple nods, she stood, moving herself from Prussia's reach and leaving, walking to her office as Prussia trailed behind her.

"You should be resting frau." Prussia said, she turned around and offered him a tired smile.

"I heard Norway's about to cut up one of the men I shot, you should go watch it." She said with a yawn she'd been holding down for the entire meeting.

He let out a sigh. "You're not vell Frau."

"I'm fine, just injured." She defended. He placed his cool hands on her cheeks, a little hot to the touch.

"Frau; I vant you to go home a rest." He said, kissing her forehead and then her nose and finally her mouth.

"What does it matter? I have work to do; I'll get over this in a matter of hours." She said after she pulled away slightly, but her hand went to her forehead as she became dizzy.

His hands fell to her waist as he steadied her.

She rested her head against his chest. "... Go watch Norway cut people." She murmured as he lifted her into a bridal carry, being extremely cautious not to touch her shoulder.

~Hora Ir ~ Time Skip~

Scotland sat on the settee in her office, her head on Prussia's shoulder as she lightly dozed. He frowned at the report from Norway. He had walked into the observation room only to walk straight back out to see his injured Frau, pale but laughing.

She yawned and sat up straight. "I feel so bad." She murmured. "What's up with the report?" She asked, leaning on him to read it. "... They were poisoned?" She asked.

"Maybe zhey were being forced to fight, and if they succeed in killing Canada and..." His voice trailed off. "Zhey'd get the antidote."  
"Aye, I guess."

"Zhe bullets might be poisoned." He said as he turned to look at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said with a slight smile. "I've been poisoned before, it doesn't feel like this."

His eyes widened slightly.

"What sort of idiot is going to come up against the person who scared the hell out of the Roman Empire and beat up the Nordics?" She asked but then she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're making me soft."  
He cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. The door opened, audibly slamming into the wall before the sound of worried muttering reached their ears.

Ally pulled back with a sigh and looked up to see Ukraine. "Maria, you need something?" Russia's older sister gave a nod but glanced at Prussia.

"Can we... talk in private?" Ukraine asked.

"Gilbert, go make me tea. It really hurts when I try and do it." The Prussian rolled his eyes and stood, walking out.

Ukraine sat down on the sofa and clenched her hands together, looking around the room before finally having the courage to speak. "Ally, we're friends right?"

Scotland bit back a sigh, she'd been friends with Ukraine for a long time, in fact Maria was her first female friend, well within the nation category, then there were two others and that was the extent of Scotland's female bonds. "Yeah, we have been for ages."  
"I heard about the problems back home, some of my people want to remain with Russia while others want to have more links to the west. I'm not sure what I want, I love my little brother but it'll really hold my nations progress back if I stay with him but if I don't I might totally wreck my relationship with him and Belarus."

"And?" Ally prompted.

"Well, you're trying to gain independence from your brother; I thought talking to you might help me make my decision."

"Look, Maria, I don't really care what happens with my country, if we get Independence, great, if we don't; it's not for lack of trying. You have to consider what I best for your country, staying within the UK is best for mine as my boss can't do anything right and we're in finical crisis, which my brother kindly enough persuaded his boss to help out mine. Then there's the fact my country has one of the leading research teams and would seriously be crippled by the split." Scotland said.

"You're more connected to the UK, than I am to Russia..." Maria said with a sigh.

"Maria, look at it this way, if Russia is a good brother he'll understand, Belarus, won't like it at the start but she'll get over it."

"But, have you ever had to make a decision like this?" Maria asked, staring down at the floor.

"Aye, the Napoleon war, it was pick my best friends side or my brother's, I picked my brothers and now mine and France's relationship now is shaky at best but I don't regret it, at all." Ally said with a shrug. "Come on, if you make a decision you have to stand by it, I always think do what's best for my country, even if my country doesn't think that it's the best option."

"Oh okay... I'll think about it and then contact home." Maria said in almost a whisper. "So... you know I hate prying but..."

"Me and Prussia?" Scotland offered and Maria nodded. "I don't really know where that's at..."

"You don't?"

"We've been on one date and kissed occasionally, it's confusing. After my last breakup I just didn't want to date, but now I want to but..." She shrugged.

"You're scared?" Maria asked.

"No... Yes... Maybe..." She let out a sigh.

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Remember to check out Fried Marshmellow! **


	13. The Life - How Easily It Is Taken

**I am So Sorry, I messed the last post of this chapter up and then went on holiday. **

* * *

Scotland released a strained sigh as she leant against the wall, listening to her brother rant; Another murder has occurred, the the fresh corpse, which was now under the skillful hands of Norway, who was in the lab. Scotland stared aimlessly at the glossy beads of sweat now forming on Norway's forehead as Prussia leant against her as he sat on the chair, struggling to watch the autopsy if the newest victim without fainting (again).

The body grotesquely mangled with the once pretty young woman's skull was hallow, her eye sockets, merely inky pools of red, painting her once olive face with a dark shade of red, her ears were ragged, like fabric fraying with age and constant tears, causing her now dull blonde locks to soak up the blood, what had once wore a smile, was now replaced with blood clotted stitches, stitches in which were eerily precise, more so than Norways... Long fingers were now causing pain within those who had survived witnessing the other feature the young woman was now forced to bear.

Norway, despite his usual emotionless glare, looked almost sick at the state of her. Arthur wouldn't even look at the screen, he was facing the wall as he ranted, and many had left, some to be sick, some in pure horror.

To Scotland, this didn't sicken her; she'd seen her own people do worse many years ago but she found herself just stood in hatred for the people who do this to an innocent, it wasn't the state of the body that sickened her, it was the people who did it.

"Has she got anythin' missin' other than 'er eyes?" Scotland asked, not ever trying to control her accent.

Norway shook his head, as he turned a pale shade of green, "No, it's just her eyes, but, it seems as though acid was poured into her sockets... when she was very much alive..."

"Oh sweet ma ay god." Scotland said, reeling a little.

Prussia stood and left the room quickly, most likely to go and be sick.

Arthur took his leave too, in a visible run as he headed for the bathroom.

"I'll check out the crime scene, see if I can find anything."

"I'll just be here... with this tortured body..."Norway said. "Actually, I'm going to check out the new coffee shop that's just opened, I'll tell you about it when I see you next." He left his lab hurriedly. Scotland spared the body one last glance before leaving, she vowed that no other living thing will be forced to bear this torture for no longer.

~Le Time Skip~

Scotland knelt by the pool of blood, a darker red that her hair, she touched it, rubbing it in between her fingers, "She was killed at approximately 5 in the morning."

Spain nodded as he jotted this down but then bit his lip. "How do you spell approximately chica?"

She didn't respond as she looked at the blood. "She was attacked from the behind, she was heading north..." She looked at France. "Take some more pictures, I'm not really getting anything from this." She placed her hand on her forehead, her shoulder still throbbing dully.

Gilbert idly walked round the crime scene, trying his best not to look at the blood as Spain talked to him, jotting down things. France took pictures, pushing his blonde hair out of the way every so often.

It seemed peaceful - until a scream echoed around them, they all turned to see a young girl, maybe 12 stood at a bin, about to put a bottle in it.

Scotland was the first to reach her, seeing two eyeballs staring up at her as she pulled the young girl to the side, whispering words of comfort.

France was next, freezing, snapping a pick and retreating.

Spain looked, jotted something down and then walked away, white with shock.

Prussia on the other hand went to Scotland who shook her head. "Don't look in there, okay?" She said.

"Vhat's in there frau?"

The girl threw her arms around Ally, burying her face into her neck as she tried so desperately to forget what she just saw.

"You don't want to know, I need to get this lass back to her ma, calling the forensics to get them, aye?" Prussia nodded and Scotland lifted the girl and walked away.

She came back ten minutes later, to find Spain talking to a young lady who had draw a little too close France who should have been shamelessly flirting,was speaking with Prussia instead.

"So... mon amis, 'ow did you convince Scotland to go on a date with you?" Francis asked.

"That, Francis, is beside the point." Scotland said as she appeared beside Prussia, her head resting against his shoulder as she yawned. "Plus that kid weighs more than she looked; I had to carry her up 10 flights of stairs because the lift was out."

"You're getting old." France said.

"No I got shot." She said with a hint of spite in her voice,"And my shoulder is kicking up a riot. So... can we go?"

It wasn't long before they were all sat in the car, Spain driving, France flicking through the music, Prussia staring out of a window with Scotland asleep and leaning on him, her hands on his shoulder.

"So... Gilbert since when?" Spain asked, looking at his friend through the rear view mirror.

"Vhat?" Prussia asked.

"You and Ally, after her last break up I really thought she'd given up on dating all together." Francis said, glancing back at them.

"And she rejected you." Spain added.

"People change their minds though." Francis said.

"Chica never changes her mind." Spain said.

"Maybe ma fleur just didn't want to risk going through another bad breakup but realised that Gilbert is too much of a wimp to break it to her hard."

"I'm still here." Prussia said but was ignored.

"There must be some appeal." France said, as Spain stopped at some traffic lights and they both looked back. "I'm not seeing it."  
"Chica looks pretty cute with him though," Spain said as he turned around

"So, who vas Ally going out vith?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know; me and Chica only really starting talking when we all got shipped here." Antonio said with a shrug.

"I'm not saying." Francis said.

Scotland stirred slightly. "Whit ur they talkin' abit?" She asked, her words drenched with a Scottish accent as well as being twisted with tiredness.

Prussia shrugged and she yawned.

"Don't tell me 'en." She said as she laced her fingers through his. "We should gie a coffee efter wark." She yawned again.

"Chica, maybe you should go to sleep after work." Spain said. "You were shot yesterday."

"Nobody cares Antonio." Scotland said as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are Chica."

~Chica Time Skip~

Scotland sat with a cardboard cup of hot chocolate as Prussia sat with a cardboard cup of coffee. They sat in the squad car; Arthur had raged for no particular reason and shoving them both on patrol duty.

"I'm so bored." She said as she took a sip of her drink. "I don't see the appeal of sitting in a chilly car in the middle of the night."  
Prussia hid a smirk as he took a sip of his drink. "Vell, it's easier zhan detective vork and less gruesome zhan watching Norway cut people open."

She smiled a little. "No, you're just lazy and weak of stomach."

He elbowed her gently and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature." He said but she just smiled.

"I think I'm just refreshingly youthful." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She then put her cup in the cup holder and yanked off her jumper, throwing it into the back with a sigh. "I'm so warm..."

He didn't respond but instead chose to stare intently out of the window. He went to take a sip of his drink.

"You know, you've seen me in my panties and in my bra, the next step is seeing me without anything on." He began to choke on his coffee as she fell into hysterics.

When he'd finished choking she put her hand on his cheek. "I jest, are you okay?" He nodded and she smiled slightly, kissing him gently.

They were interrupted, not by a door but an ear piercing scream. Scotland threw the door open, Glock already in hand. She moved down the alley way but found that she was in fact too late, the woman had a dagger into her heart and all Scotland could do is hold her as she died.

The woman stared up at Scotland with fearful blue eyes, her hands weakly gripping Scotland's. "I'm dying." She said, it wasn't a question but a statement. Her brown hair became soaked with sweat as the shock and realisation sunk in. "... There's nothing I can do."

"Don't talk like that." Scotland said, finding tears welling up in her eyes. "You have to stay strong."

"... I'm 29... Diagnosed with heart cancer... I was going to die anyway." The woman said, giving the red headed nation a tired smile.

"But you might be able to live through this." Scotland knew she wouldn't, but couldn't admit it.

"... I'm sorry." The woman said and finally passed, Scotland staring at the body in her arms. She felt Prussia's hands on her shoulders, and then moved to ease the body from her arms. There were no emotions on his face as he did so, but Scotland's was a look of shock.

His arms went around her; she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "I-I couldn't do anything." She whispered.

"You tried to comfort her shatz, you did something." He said softly, stroking her hair. He fumbled for his phone, calling the office and explaining what happened all why Scotland stayed in his arms, in pure shock.

"I-I couldn't save her... she's dead..." Scotland murmured.

"Nobody could have Frau, but she vasn't tortured because you got zhere, you saved her a great deal of pain." He kissed her head. "Do you vant to go back to zhe car?"

She shook her head, her hands tightening on his jacket. "I don't want to be alone."

"Frau..." He began.

"I lied to her, but it didn't work..." She whispered. "I couldn't save one woman, how am I supposed to save every other woman in the city?"

~Another time skip~

She held the cup of tea in her hands as Ukraine put a blanket over her shoulders. She just stared at the hot beverage, looking at her bedraggled reflection. She sat in the chill out room; it was empty with the exception of Maria and Gilbert, both looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She managed, her words not sounding very strong, betraying the shock she still felt to them.

"Ally, I know you're used to being able to save people but some people die." Maria said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

Scotland didn't respond, just continued staring at the tea as if it was her life line. Maria let out a sigh and left, not being able to cope with her friend's sadness and shock, feeling it herself.

Prussia sat next to her. "Are you going to drink zhat Frau?" He asked.

She shrugged, wincing a little at the pain and placed the cup on the table. "What does it matter?"

He pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses across her cheek. "Frau, I'm not telling you to get over it but you need to have a clear mind to catch zhe Shinach."

She let out a sigh and turned, resting the side of her head on his shoulder. "I... just don't know if I can... I'm just not what I used to be, I got shot, and I couldn't save a person..."

"You've grown up Frau; you're not a kinder anymore." He said. "You tried Frau, I trust zhat you'll be able to find zhe murders."

She smiled and sat up, kissing him gently. "Why do you make me feel so much better?" She asked as she began to kiss along his jaw line.

"Because I'm Avesome Frau."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

He smirked, as she moved to have her legs either side of his and pressed her forehead against his.

"I still... feel guilty... but maybe if we catch the Toll-toine I'll avenge her, aye?" She asked.

"Ja Frau." He said as she tilted her head to the side and kissed him.

"You owe me a date at the cinema." She whispered.

"I zhought you vanted to curl up and vatch a movie at yours." He said as his hands moved to her waist.

"Maybe after we get a coffee." She said, kissing him again.


End file.
